Sensaciones de Algo Inminente
by Nikky.Piggley
Summary: Drabble basado en la sexta pelicula. El beso entre Harry y Ginny, por supuesto. Lean.


Poquisímo, acaba de salir de mi cabeza. Basado en la sexta peli, es spolier, al menos según las entrevistas así dicen que pasará

Lean!

* * *

La pelirroja se acercó al moreno de ojos verdes, el cual tenía un sus manos al muy gastado y viejo "Príncipe Mestizo".

-¿Qué tal si lo escondemos?-Le preguntó. Sabía lo que se sentía, había estado en la misma situación. Sabía lo que era sentirse atrapado, nervioso y temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

Harry solo asintió y lo guardó en su mochila. Juntos salieron de la sala común, apresurados, pero sin llamar la atención. Algo venía y Ginny lo podía sentir en su interior. La sensación de que algo va a pasar, de que una decisión importante se llevará acabo.

Caminaron en silencio y Harry solo siguió a la pelirroja menor. No fue conciente, hasta que estuvieron allí, que habían llegado hasta el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz.

-¿Aquí?-Preguntó el moreno dubitativo.

-Es ideal- Respondió la chica. Se paseó tres veces frente a la muralla y se materializó una ruda y gran puerta. Abrieron y sin ser vistos entraron.

Frente a ellos apareció una enorme sala con poca iluminación, llena de enormes estanterías, de cosas y chucherías.

-¿Qué pediste?-Preguntó Harry algo fascinado.

-Algún lugar para esconder algo-Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. Harry sonrió ahora si realmente fascinado, por su imaginación. Depositó la mochila en el piso junto a la puerta y sacó el libro. Se adentró un poco más en la sala, buscando el lugar ideal, algún lado para recordarlo y volver por él.

Ginny lo siguió de cerca, conciente de que está era una de las pocas veces que estaban realmente solos. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y se acercó un poco más a Harry. Juntó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos. Su nerviosismo era visible.

Harry se acercó a un estante, cerca de una jaula que estaba encima y oculto a simple vista, depositó el libro. Dejando el libro que tanto le había ayudado a lo largo de todo ese año. Se volteó y se encontró con Ginny peligrosamente cerca. Recordó lo solos que estaban. El sentimiento, que lo había seguido a lo largo de todo el curso escolar, volvió a ser acto de presencia. Algo en su interior se estaba revolviendo. Estaban de frente mirándose a los ojos, nerviosos. Con el presentimiento que algo iba a ocurrir, con la sensación que nos invade cuando sabes que algo inminente y crucial pasará. Algo que quizás has esperado toda la vida, algo que te hará cambiar totalmente tu forma de pensar y dividir tus pensamientos. Algo raro y placentero, una sensación calida y acogedora. Dulce…

Ginny lentamente, como atraída por un imán, se acercó al moreno de gafas y tan suavemente como lo había soñado, se fueron acercando. Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus narices rozaran y tan lentamente como una tortuga se desplaza por la tierra, sus labios se rozaron. Un roce descubridor, lento, romántico, dulce, cariñoso. Solo probaban, buscaron una posición más cómoda y Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Harry guió sus manos hasta la cintura de Ginny. Profundizaron el beso. Más seguro, sincero, cariñoso, dulce, pasional. Si, era a eso a lo que sus sentidos se adelantaban. Eso inminente había pasado. Sus vidas se habían cruzado para nunca más separarse. El paso crucial que marca la vida de una persona estaba dado. Ellos ahora serían uno solo y lucharían por eso. Por que Harry y Ginny, después de un largo año escolar, se habían besado, sellando su amor para siempre. La sensación de que algo realmente importante sucedería ya no estaba. Pero la sensación; de que algo vendría, de que venía un largo camino, se abría frente a ellos. Las sensaciones morían y vivían. Las emociones perduraban y el amor de estos dos jóvenes se abría paso frente a la cruda vida que se les venía encima.

Lentamente se separaron y sonrieron, con una enorme sensación de felicidad.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Vieron??? No es mucha cosa, no tiene ningún tipo de previa revicción, nada de betas xD Me harían feliz si le dan click a las letras de verde y me dicen algo alentador!


End file.
